1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to protective boat covers, and more particularly to a snap converter for a boat cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Smaller recreational boats are used for many different activities, including but not limited to transportation, racing, fishing, water skiing, sightseeing, and simply enjoying the fresh air and cooler temperatures of a lake on a hot summer's day. As a result of the different applications and interests of boat owners, boats have been devised with many different hull designs and geometries. Nevertheless, most smaller water craft have a hull that presents a solid lower surface that keeps the water out, and an at least partially open top into which people and gear may be loaded. When the boat is not in use, this opening in the top side combined with the enclosed bottom means that the boat interior can become filled with water, and since this water is stagnant, it can putrefy quickly. This can result in stains and odors that may be extremely difficult to remove. Noteworthy here is that the area being spoiled is the very same area that is intended to be occupied by people. Furthermore, if the water is allowed to accumulate unchecked, such as when a drain plug is inadvertently left in the drain hole, the boat may fill with liquid and quickly overload a trailer or the hull, causing damage. In colder climates, the water may take the form of snow and ice, each which is also capable of causing significant damage to the boat interior. Finally, the open exposure can lead to solar damage, and contamination from leaves, dust, bird droppings, and other external matter, once again in the area intended to be occupied.
To protect the boat, as well as any gear or equipment stored therein, from the many adverse effects that come from leaving the boat interior exposed, manufacturers have long produced covers that can be used to more completely enclose a boat interior from the elements. These covers are typically produced from a flaccid material such as a tarp, canvas, or other cloth or covering. The cover will typically be cut in the shape of the top rim of the opening, and may commonly also have snaps that are provided to connect the edges of the cover to the boat opening top rim. In addition to keeping unwanted matter out of the boat, the covers have also proved to be useful keeping gear inside, such as when the boat is carried upon a trailer with gear and supplies stored within the boat.
When a person wishes to use the boat, they will commonly first separate the cover from the boat, such as by unsnapping the cover from the boat, and then they will stow the cover in some storage location either within or outside of the boat. The boat may then be boarded, and used as desired. When the boater is finished boating and is ready to store the boat, the cover will then be retrieved from storage and fastened onto the boat top rim.
A number of patents illustrate various covers and fasteners, the teachings and contents which are incorporated herein by reference, including: U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,433 by Rawlings, entitled “Weather protective covering for automobile bodies”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,765 by Woodruff, Sr., entitled “Boat cover”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,171 by Pettersson, entitled “Device for securing a fabric material to a support surface”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,915 by Clark, entitled “Snap extender for a boat canvas”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,402,618 by Veldhoen, entitled “Fastening device”; and 2008/0216735 by Boyd, entitled “Protective cover for a boat”. Two additional patents illustrate alternative fasteners that may be used with tarpaulins and the like: U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,657 by Russell, entitled “Fastening device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,479 by Westwood, entitled “Snap hook with pivotal gate”.
Unfortunately, while snaps are generally very convenient, they can require a significant amount of force to engage. This is particularly true during cooler weather or when first coming out of cold water, when a person's hands may be less effective. Even in the best of weather conditions, the snaps are very difficult to judge visually to be sure they are, in fact, properly engaged. In addition, the elderly, younger individuals, and anyone with less strength or manual dexterity may find it extremely difficult or impossible to properly engage the snaps. Finally, the male snap protrudes from the boat and is therefore susceptible to damage that may cause it to be malformed. If either the male or female snap components are deformed, the pairing becomes impossible. What is desired then is an apparatus that can be used to facilitate the engaging of the boat cover with a boat in a manner that is secure, easily manipulated, and which can be visually checked to confirm proper engagement.
In addition to the aforementioned patents, Webster's New Universal Unabridged Dictionary, Second Edition copyright 1983, is incorporated herein by reference in entirety for the definitions of words and terms used herein.